Malgré ce chemin sombre
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Pendant leur chemin pour Elfhelm Schierke développe de plus-en-plus des sentiments pour Guts. Et Guts est en plein conflit intérieur avec ses sentiments, mais préfère ne pas y pensé de peur de mettre ses proches en danger. Comment leur relation évoluera-t-elle ? Comment feront-ils face aux dangers sur leur chemin ? Avertissement: Guts x Schierke


**Salut chers lecteurs !**

**Pour aujourd'hui, ma toute première histoire sur Berserk !**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, et que vous me donnerez des conseils, parce que je vous avoue que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'idées.**

**Tout comme j'ai remarqué que jamais personne n'a écrit d'histoire sur Guts x Schierke, j'imagine que je serais la première !**

**Et désolée d'avance que mon chapitre soit très court.**

**Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**( HISTOIRE 21 )**

**Malgré ce chemin sombre**

**Chapitre 1: Protéger**

Il faisait bien froid cette nuit, et les ombres obscures provoquées par la pleine lune donnaient un côté plus sinistre et menaçant aux arbres de la forêt. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Schierke de continuer d'avancer.

La petite apprentie sorcière était fatiguée, la seule chose qu'elle voulait était de pouvoir dormir après cette longue journée, mais quand elle s'apprêtait à se coucher -à l'auberge qu'ils avaient louée- Schierke remarqua par la fenêtre Guts se diriger vers la sortie de la ville. Curieuse, la jeune apprentie de Flora décida de suivre discrètement le Guerrier Noir.

Mais le temps qu'elle sorte de l'auberge et le suive, Guts eut encore plus d'avance. Schierke eut juste le temps de le voir disparaître dans une forêt en dehors de la ville, avant de totalement perdre sa trace.

Et maintenant qu'elle était seule au milieu de cette danse végétation, sans savoir où était Guts, elle regrettait d'avoir essayer de le suivre. Et le manque de son bâton de sorcière et ses vêtements offerts par son maître faisait qu'elle se sentait vulnérable et sans défense.

Schierke soupira de résignation et commença à faire demi-tour, ce n'était pas vraiment par curiosité qu'elle a voulu suivre Guts, mais plutôt par inquiétude. Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle s'inquiétait, Guts était parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui-même. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher...

Schierke sortit soudainement de ses pensées en entendant des murmures autour d'elle. Sans regarder, elle se cacha au plus vite derrière le premier buisson en vue avant d'inspecter du regard son environnement. Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire appel au flux de son environnement pour immédiatement voir les petits esprits diaboliques roses en formes de squelettes qui volaient dans les airs. D'un côté, voir cela rassura quelque peut la petite sorcière aux cheveux verts, cela pouvait lui confirmer que Guts n'était pas loin, sans le moindre doute ces âmes agitées des morts étaient attirées par la Marque Sacrificielle.

« Schierke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

La jeune apprentie, sursauta et se tourna vers la voix familière. Guts était à peu près à 7 mètres d'elle, la fixant de son échangeable visage neutre, seul la légère interrogation dans son unique œil gauche montrait sa surprise de la voir ici. Mais soudainement, Guts regarda au dessus d'elle et son expression se transforma en une haine profonde et -à sa grande surprise- de peur. Le Guerrier Noir se précipita vers elle à toute allure, sa main droite sortant l'immense épée Dragonslayer « Attention Schierke ! »

Un rire sadique retentit derrière Schierke, quand la petite sorcière se retourna, elle sursauta de peur: elle se retrouva face à une créature la dépassant de 2 mètres, elle était rouge et allongée comme une larve, avec une immense mâchoire pleine de dents acérées la regardant avec un air vorace ! _Un Apôtre ! _comprit-elle avec effroi !

L'Apôtre ouvrit sa grande mâchoire, près à dévorer la petite sorcière. Schierke n'arrivait pas à faire appel à sa magie ou essayer de s'enfuir, elle était trop figée par la peur ! Elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'issue fatale. Mais heureusement, Guts fut plus rapide, il l'a saisit et la serra contre lui avec son bras artificiel, et avec son bras droit, perfora violemment le crâne de l'Apôtre avec son épée !

Guts resta immobile un instant, le temps de reprendre son calme, avant de vérifier la petite sorcière toujours serrée contre lui « Schierke, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ici ?! »

La concernée ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore tremblante contre Guts après ce qui venait de se passer « Je...je suis désolée...je t'ai vue partir...et j'étais inquiète et...» Schierke n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, sa voix était trop tremblante.

Guts grogna de colère, mais pas contre la petite, contre lui-même, il aurait dû faire plus attention ! « Je peux prendre soin de moi. » répondit-il simplement de sa voix habituellement froide.

« Oui...je sais...» murmura tristement Schierke.

Pendant un instant, Guts s'en voulût de lui répondre ainsi, mais ne dit rien. Il remarqua par contre qu'elle était toujours accrochée à lui « Il n'y a plus de danger, tu peux me lâcher maintenant. »

Prenant enfin conscience d'où elle était, Schierke sentit ses joues devenir rouges d'embarras, elle lâcha légèrement Guts à regret, mais quand elle entendit d'autre esprits diaboliques autour, elle se raccrocha de plus belle au Guerrier Noir ! « Ex...excuse-moi Guts...mais...je ne peux pas...»

Guts soupira, mais encore une fois, ne dit rien. Schierke était peut-être la deuxième plus puissante de leur groupe et sûrement la plus mature et raisonnable, il n'en oubliait pas qu'elle était tout de même encore une enfant, peut importe son courage ou sa force. Il rangea son épée -encore ensanglantée- dans son dos, et pris Schierke dans ses deux bras, la gardant contre son torse d'une manière protectrice, avant de commencer à sortir de cette forêt.

« Merci. » murmura Schierke, la petite sorcière se sentait bien contre lui, ses bras forts et la chaleur de son torse était apaisant. Doucement, elle commença à s'endormir, sans se soucier des âmes autour d'eux. Elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité avec Guts, et que quoiqu'il arrive, il la protégerait.

**À suivre...**

**Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? J'ai essayé au mieux de respecter le caractère de Guts, j'espère que cela ira, sinon faites le moi savoir.**

**D'après-vous, comment les choses vont se passer ?**

**Comment évoluera la relation de Guts et Schierke ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire !**

**À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
